Never Ending
by beyondmyreality
Summary: I've realized that end never appears to be over....SV
1. The End

I am going to make this story as different as I possibly can.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
How did I get here? I never imagined that this would ever be happening.to me of all people.I mean I think I am an average person, I just know too much.  
  
Who am I kidding? My innocence has been shattered. It was shattered a long time ago. My innocence lies as a million pieces of glass of the floor of my childhood. I don't deserve anything. It feels like its been a million years, you can't change the past.  
  
But still.I am standing here, unlike a normal person, but like anyone else I am wondering how I got here, how it all happened, and how, after all the fighting, torment, and emotional roller coasters, I am still standing.  
  
:: Agent Bristow stood among the collapsed desks, frayed wires and uncompleted mission reports of SD-6::  
  
I wonder if it's over. If I am finally free, if the world is finally rid of the lies a manipulations that have haunted my life. I pray that it is. I don't know that if I could stand alone like this for much longer.  
  
It feels like my shattered innocence is a heavy weight on my shoulders. That all I know is crushing me under its weight, but at the same time pushing me forward with heavy steps. But if I remove this burden from my being then I will collapse anyways.  
  
Suddenly I want to run, I want to be anywhere but where I am right now. This place is holding to many sickle memories. That if I am here any longer the guillotine will come crashing down with me under it. I can't even place my feelings right now. I recollect wanting this to happen for so long, that when it finally did happen I could remove the shroud from my wings and fly away. Stay away, so that nothing could touch me and be polluted by the person that the injustices of this world have forced me to become.  
  
I'm still standing in the room that has imprisoned me for so long, still looking for a way out. I know there is a way out, but I can't seem to find it.  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
Its over, it's finally over. She can live her life in peace with the knowledge that she has justified the wrong doings that she helped create. She is so strong; she looks strong, like she could hold up a building if it meant just saving the life of a single innocent. Yet when she miraculously isn't thinking about how she did the world wrong, she is so innocent. Like she swept up the pieces of her shattered innocence and placed it back in her sprit, whole and untouched.  
  
:: Agent Vaughn stands among the ruins of what was once SD-6::  
  
If only life were that simple. If only it were for the better.If only. I see her standing there. She looks like she's looking for something. Most likely she is still looking for a way out. Like she still hasn't solved problems, she looks like she needs an escape.  
  
She hasn't seen me yet. She might see me, I don't know, but then again maybe she won't. I'm not in a hurry to make my presence known, not yet anyways.  
  
She sees me know.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
My escape. It was always there, I never had to torture myself and think I had killed it.it was always there.  
  
He was always there.  
  
My green escape. Why didn't I see him before? Well I had seen him before.I had wished for him before. I had wished that he was my knight in shinning armor. He would just come and take me away, all the while slashing and destroying my fears with his bravery. Not just a "guardian angle", so I had named him. No, a guardian angle was never supposed to show themselves. They are supposed to remain hidden, helping you combat your fears in secrecy. But he isn't like either of them, he's more. Like the two put together. He was my support; he dived down into my heart to chase away my despair, then took it and lifted it to safety and happiness with his purity.  
  
He stands there.  
  
I see him.  
  
He's already seen me, waiting for me to spot him.  
  
And I have.  
  
From the moment he offered a chocolate donut and a cup of black coffee to the crazed red head sitting alone in a room scribbling furiously on a piece of paper like it was her enemy, I had seen him.  
  
I stand there for a moment, not knowing what to do, but at the same time knowing exactly what I should do.  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
Its all seems so simple now. Like all the fighting and anguish was for nothing. Like all we had to do was step across the threshold and embrace.  
  
But life is never that easy, its never been, but for some reason I am thinking that it is now.  
  
The fighting was for everything. Without the battles, her battles, my battles.our battles, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be standing where we are now. We wouldn't be standing on the opposite sides of an open threshold that waited for us to pass.  
  
And now it's that simple. All we have to do is walk across. Across the destruction and chaos that our threshold has taken residence in. The simple step of innocence across a threshold.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
We've seen each other. All we have to do now is close the gap. Step across the deceit that rules our worlds and speak the truth that can overcome it.  
  
I'm walking towards him now.  
  
I'm helping to close the gap.  
  
We're almost there.  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
We're here now.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn stood in the middle of SD-6 and released themselves to each other.  
  
In there world you sat and contemplated. You wondered if what your actions consequences will affect the world the way you want them too even before you act upon them.  
  
But the stood there holding each other while giving themselves to each other in every way they could at that moment. There actions unplanned, or at least they didn't think they were.  
  
But every thing was planned. There actions of that moment where planned over months of lust that grew to love and that love that was the desire, passion, hope and future of their forsaken world.  
  
In the end.  
  
There is never an end.  
  
A/N:  
  
Dream Writer 4 Life did it, and I thought why not me? I choose my differences though. I hope you liked it. Its meant to be a one chapter but pending on your reaction, I might write others like it. With or with out and original plot. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Kathryn 


	2. The Beginning

There's this pounding in my head and it won't stop. I can fell the blood surging trough my skull, trough all the arteries, veins and capillaries that are engrained into my brain. I know its going to be a migraine. One that won't let me sleep but won't let me stay awake. One that makes sure and any noise, any sound what so ever will cause me to spin into an endless vortex of pain.  
  
But I have no time for this. I see the blinking neon lights first. Like that ones that you see lighted up in cheap dinners or corner liquor stores where they cell old cigarettes and stale whiskey. They are above me I notice, blinking on and off. They're also buzzing; I never noticed they buzzed before.  
  
The sounds are slowly filtering into my consciousness.  
  
I hear car horns and a man yelling in Chinese, something about a blinker. Then I smell the gas, the smoke and the urine. Everything comes into focus. I am no longer in L.A. anymore. I am no longer lying passed out on the floor of my room. I am no longer lying in the glass clutching the standard C.I.A. issue take home gun that just moments ago shot my best friend.  
  
**Where am I?**  
  
I am lying down I notice. I need to get up. I put my arm under my body, propping myself up. But I slip and I am once again lying on my side, a slight pain shooting up my arm. I try again and I make it to my feet this time.  
  
I need to find a phone.  
  
I start walking around. I am in a city. Hong Kong I determine once I see all the short Asians, the Chinese lettering that is plastering every available advertisement space.  
  
I phone Kendall. He seems surprised to hear from me. Almost like he hasn't heard me in years. He even asks me if I remember where the safe house is.  
  
I make it to the safe house. It's nothing special. They never are. The super informed me that I need to wait in my room until my contact had arrived.  
  
After taking a shower I start noticing the changes. I had just been combating Francie...no.someone else, not Francie.I would have been covered in cuts, gashes, bruises even, but I'm not. My hair is longer than it normally is, a good four inches longer. I wasn't even wearing the same black clothes. I was dressed in blue jeans and a cream colored sweater. I change into sweats that the C.I.A. has provided.  
  
I have always had this habit of looking over all my scars. I have quite a few, and I know where every single one came from, every single one's story. Then I notice something different.  
  
Its right below and to the right of my naval, three inches long and celluloid. I've never seen this scar before. I never remember receiving it. I review the fight that still lies fresh in my mind; I didn't even get it there. All those injuries, if they where there, would have been centered on my face and limbs, maybe some bruises around my abdomen, maybe even some small cuts. But not a cut as sever and this scar it seems to have caused. I've been sitting there looking myself over when the door opens.  
  
Its Vaughn.my guardian angle here to rescue me.  
  
I jump from my sitting position and embrace him in a much needed hug. Yet even though I am hugging him, he isn't hugging me back. Maybe he's just in shock, so I dismiss it. It's probably nothing.  
  
He motions for me to sit down. So I do. He sits down in front of me on a chair. He isn't looking at me; I can see that he is trying to. It seems almost as if he looks at me he would be committing some sort of sin.  
  
All of a sudden I burst.  
  
"Francie..she's the double..and Will, oh god, Will, is he ok?" I ask, one question right after another.  
  
Vaughn is still acting sure. He looks as if he is trying to tell me something, but he is trying to figure out how to tell me..there is definitely something wrong.  
  
"Francie, I know, and Will, Will's doing ok."  
  
"Vaughn?" I ask, "What's going on."  
  
All of a sudden I become panicky. I knew something was wrong, I only choose to pick up small hints of it. But now I know something is wrong, something is dangerously wrong.  
  
"Syd.Sydney.ever sense that night..you've, you've been missing for almost two years." He managed to stutter.  
  
A/N: I have to admit, I really suck at updating. But please, forgive me and read this story. I will be posting more...I'm not really sure where I'll be taking this story too, so just bare with me while my blonde brain of mine figures out what if fudges name I am going to do. Tootles.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Reality **Also known as Egyptian Kat, just in case you were curious** 


End file.
